


Qui-Gon and Kai [art]

by aroacejoot



Series: Force-Sensitives Have Daemons AU [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Art, Digital Art, Gen, Jedi Have Daemons AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26960017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroacejoot/pseuds/aroacejoot
Summary: Qui-Gon and his daemon sharing a wholesome moment
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn & Original Daemon Character(s)
Series: Force-Sensitives Have Daemons AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960843
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	Qui-Gon and Kai [art]

**Author's Note:**

> Its not an update to The Vault but please enjoy my art of Qui-Gon and Kai. Kai has been referenced in the fic but won't appear in person for a while so I wanted to introduce her here bc I love her. 
> 
> I plan on doing some more art for this AU (one is already a WIP) so keep your eyes peeled!

Qui-Gon Jinn and his daemon, Kai (settled as golden eagle). 

Fun fact: Kai is 102cm (40 inches) from beak to tail, making her exactly twice the size of Dooku's peregrine falcon, Demurra, who is 51cm (20 inches). This fact amuses Qui-Gon to no end. (She is also nearly 8 times the size of Ben, who is only 13cm (5 inches)).


End file.
